Sleepover Madness
by Toffy
Summary: When the girls decide to have a sleepover to recover from the heartache of Valentine's Day, there's espionage, secrets are revealed and feelings and friendships tested. What will happen in the aftermath of Valentine's Day? Rate and Review please!
1. Sleepover Madness

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Sleepover madness

"Do you really think this will help?" Isis asked sceptically and Phoenix nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. You'll see." Phoenix said as she left Isis' room, leaving the ice girl to gather what was needed. She wasn't too sure about this idea, not because she didn't think that it wouldn't be enjoyable, it was the fact that she was a little inexperienced. She'd only ever been to two sleepovers, but she finally supposed it couldn't do any harm.

She rose to gather her things, a quilt and pillow and such when a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Zeru," Came a tentative voice and Isis frowned.

"Go away."

"Oh come on Isis, I've tried to say I'm sorry-"

"And I don't care." Isis heard a thump that sounded like Zeru banging his head, "And stop denting my door with your thick head." She opened the door and Zeru nearly fell on her, having been resting his head against her door.

"Oh come on Isis- hey, what's the pillow and quilt for?" Isis rolled her eyes, how nosey could he be?

"Me and Phoe are having a sleepover in the common room, not that it's any of your business." Zeru opened his mouth to say something; "No, you can't come and tell the others to stay away as well, only me and Phoe are allowed in the common room." Zeru frowned before flying away, _'Gees, we have to stay out of our own common room…Wait… Hehehe…'_

"What is it Ze?" Li asked as he burst into his room where Taiyou and he were sitting chatting, it seemed they'd already been turfed out of the common room.

"Well you know this sleep over the girls are having?"

"Yeah."

"How about we do a little bit of spying on them?"

"Ooooo good idea!" Li grinned mischievously and Taiyou frowned.

"Need I remind you of the moral implications of this idea?" Zeru rolled his eyes.

"Dude, do you know what they get up to at these sleepovers? They talk about who they like dude! Don't you want to know what Phoe thinks about you when you're not around?" Taiyou went crimson.

"How do you kno-?"

"Tae, it's obvious dude." Li interrupted and Zeru nodded

"Definitely, plus you get to see her in her sleepwear." Zeru said, grinning suggestively and you could practically see the cogs of his brain working.

"We just better not get caught."

"The coast is clear, they've gone to the shops to get snacks." Zeru whispered around the corner to his two fellow spies and they hurried in.

"We won't have much time, quick." Taiyou whispered, Li was carrying a handful of very small cameras. With in minutes the common room was rigged up to the nines and the boys were rushing back to Li's room to avoid the girls before they came back from the shops.

"So what do we do now?" Taiyou asked, sitting on Li's bed as Li fussed with his computer and Zeru watched eagerly.

"Simple. We get the cameras to send a signal to the computer and we can spy on the girls, they've all got microphones in them so we can hear what they're saying too."

"Sweet dude!" Zeru grinned.

"This is going to be cool, snacks, what we want on the TV and best of all no boys!" Phoe said happily, little did she know the boys were watching them. The girls had already changed in their respective rooms, much to the boys' disappointment and returned to the common room with dressing gowns on before arriving in the room. It seemed the girls had tried to keep their privacy whilst walking the corridors, but not realising they were being watched they dropped this protocol in the common room. Zeru's and Taiyou's jaws dropped, whilst Li just grinned.

Isis was wearing a clingy pure white t-shirt, with a matching pair of white bottoms, hanging low on her hips. Phoenix was wearing a scarlet t-shirt that stopped short at her mid-riff with long red sleeves and low scarlet bottoms, which she pulled up slightly as she almost tripped up over the baggy ankles.

"So… What do you want to do?" Isis asked, taking an apple, the boys, well Zeru and Li had thought how sad it was that the girls had only chosen healthy snacks, there wasn't a crisp in sight.

"Just hang out, I guess… How you been holding up?" Phoe asked, it seemed casual at first, but it became more sympathetic and tentative. Isis looked at her apple.

"Yeah ok I guess. Just grit your teeth and bear it right?" Phoenix nodded,

"Yeah, I didn't know Cupid could be so vicious. I still have a bit of a bump on my head because of her." Isis sighed, flopping onto the sofa and biting into her apple bitterly.

"She's such a cow." The two girls sat there in a down hearted quiet until a grin passed onto Phoenix's features. The leader shot up from the sofa, flying over to the stereo.

"Phoe what're you doing?" Isis asked bemused as Phoenix buzzed around the music machine.

"What's she doing?" Zeru asked, and Li shrugged.

"Yo Tae, Phoe's being weird." Li turned to him and Taiyou shrugged.

Phoenix grinned, turning round to Isis as music began to blast out of the stereo. Isis still looked confused, but Phoenix smiled.

"Just listen." It was a CD that Phoenix had made, music that Zeru would call 'girl music', in other words it was music that Phoenix played when she needed cheering up. She grabbed a hairbrush and began singing her heart out into it, causing Isis to smile and then start laughing. Phoenix grinned,

"Come on, join in, it'll make you feel better." Isis looked sceptical, but reached for her blue hairbrush and began singing into it from her position on the sofa.

The boys were in hysterics. Li was clutching his sides and Zeru was on the floor, rolling around in laughter. Taiyou was watching Phoenix with a smile, laughing every now and then but not all out like Li and Zeru.

By now, Isis had really gotten into this idea and had rose with Phoenix and the pair were now singing their lungs out, although it was interrupted here and there with fits of laughter. Once the third song finished and the girls' throats were starting to hurt, Phoenix turned the music down and they flopped onto the sofa, still laughing.

"That felt great." Isis laughed and Phoenix nodded.

"Yep." She was still laughing as they sat on the sofa, getting their breath back. This time it was Isis' turn to look at Phoenix.

"How've you been, y'know, after the whole Valentine's Day thing?" Phoenix looked at her with a soft smile.

"Ok I guess. It was a bit of a shock. I was so angry! I wanted to kill Cupid, but I think I was more jealous than anything. I dunno. Its soft really, I've got no right." Isis looked incredulous.

"No right? No right! Phoe, you've got every right!" Phoenix looked at her, reaching for an apple off the table.

"No I haven't, it's not like I rule his life or anything."

"Maybe not, but I know that you like him and I know he likes you, there's no reason to go hurting you like that." Phoenix looked at her apple, before biting it, her face thoughtful before replying, shrugging as she did so.

"Maybe, but I don't own him or anything, so it's not really any of my business." Isis looked at Phoenix, looked at the TV, then pulled the cushion from behind her and hit Phoenix squarely around the head with it.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Phoe asked, adjusting her mask, which had been knocked askew.

"Knocking some sense into you. Phoe, he likes you, you like him, I can't understand why you haven't said anything, either of you!"

"Dude, where are you going?" Zeru asked as Taiyou made for the door, his face was quite red and his eyes seemed heavy.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this. I'm going to bed."

"Awwww come on Tae!" Zeru whined as Taiyou left, walking the corridors to his own room. Zeru looked back to the screen, muttering to Li and neither realised that Phoenix had muttered something; they only saw Isis hitting her once more with the cushion…

"Probably the same reason you haven't said anything to Zeru." Phoenix mumbled and Isis looked at her incredulously once more, hitting Phoenix across the head again, only this time the girl managed to wrestle the cushion away from her. Phoenix threw the cushion away and Isis sat, grumpily with her arms crossed, looking formidable for a moment, before softening.

"I think Tae's right Ze, we shouldn't be spying on them."

"When did your conscience kick in?" Zeru asked and Li looked at him, and Zeru scowled.

"Fine!" Zeru replied, rolling his eyes before making his own way out and Li turned off the computer, before turning in.

"Look Isis, sure I like Taiyou, but I know you like Zeru, you know how oblivious he is, if you don't say anything he'll give up."

"He won't give up. He's as stubborn as you." Phoenix looked at her.

"That maybe, but you haven't had to live with him as long as I have, remember? He will give up, eventually."

"And Taiyou won't give up on you?" Isis asked and Phoenix looked at the floor.

"I want him to give up on me." She replied quietly and Isis looked thoroughly shocked.

"Wha-?" She said, her jaw open and Phoenix walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You heard me. Taiyou is my best friend, well best male friend. I don't want to spoil that." Isis followed her, folding her arms once more.

"Phoenix Grayson, stop talking rubbish. You would not spoil it and you know it."

"Yeah maybe." Isis looked at her, it surprised her to see Phoenix like this, because she knew what was really wrong… She was scared. Mind you, she couldn't blame her, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, her own feelings scared her.

"Come on, what scares you so much?" Phoenix looked at her glass, then at Isis.

"I don't know. I guess it's because we're so close already. I mean, when I'm cold, he warms me through… No matter what I do, what I say or what I look like, I'll always be perfect to him, and I know, that if I fall, he'll be there to catch me, no matter what, I can trust him. I've got it made Isis, why should I rock the boat?" Isis smiled, she knew Phoenix really liked Taiyou and she knew how hard it was for Phoenix to trust people, more so to allow them to help her, for Phoenix to admit that she could rely on Taiyou to help her, Isis knew that meant a lot.

"You're being an idiot, you know that don't you?" Isis said with a smile on her face and Phoenix grinned.

"No more of an idiot than you." She stuck her tongue out and Isis shook her head, smiling. She had been surprised how much she'd expressed herself tonight, but that was the way Phoenix was, she brought it out of people.

"Want to watch soap operas and completely trash the plots?" Phoenix asked, flopping onto the sofa with the remote control in her hand. Isis grinned.

"Most definitely."

--- Half way through one particular soap opera ---

"I so totally don't agree with that. Trisha is so totally powder puff material! She wouldn't have had the brains to put together a plot to poison Shawn!" Isis said, waving her hand angrily at the TV screen.

"I agree. Plus that fake nose ring is about to fall off." Isis looked at Phoenix with an eyebrow raised and Phoenix laughed,

"What!"

"What time is it?" Phoenix asked, her hair fluffy and ruffled as she and Isis awoke the next morning.

"Too bloody early." Isis grumbled, though it really wasn't, they'd just stayed up far too late. There came knocking from the door and as Phoenix held her head, running her hand through her slightly messy locks Isis called out,

"Who is it?"

"It's Taiyou, I'd like some breakfast please." Isis looked to Phoenix, then across to the kitchen area.

"Hang on." She called out again, whispering to Phoenix,

"Phoe, you have to say something to him." Phoenix looked at her, her eyes still slightly heavy from sleep, but quickly opening at her words. She looked to the door, then bit her lip.

"Ok." Isis pulled her dressing gown on, but Phoenix couldn't be bothered anymore as she crossed over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Ok, you can come in." The door opened and Taiyou smiled slightly, going to the kitchen slightly cautiously as he spoke his usual 'good morning's. He managed with a certain degree of success not to stare at Phoenix, to him she looked stunning no matter what she wore, even if her hair was a mess and she was in a short baggy t-shirt and baggy pyjama bottoms, she was still beautiful.

"Hi." He said quietly to Phoenix as Isis sat quietly on the sofa, reading the TV guide and trying not to overhear.

"Hi." Phoenix replied quietly, taking a sip from her glass of water. There was silence as Taiyou poured his cereal and took the bowl outside to sit and eat, whilst watching the waves move. Isis shot up as soon as he was outside and crossed to the kitchen, whispering angrily to Phoenix,

"You're such a bonehead!" Phoenix took another sip of water.

"You could be right, but I did say something, I said 'Hi'. I never told you what I was going to say and you never specified." Isis glared.

"You stubborn pack mule!" Phoenix glared back.

"Well you're as stubborn and stupid as me." She stuck her tongue out and they both laughed.

"Fine, I just hope you know what you're doing." Phoenix took another sip of water.

"I do." Isis looked at her, then outside at Taiyou, who was sitting with his back to them.

"I hope you do, for both your sakes." They heard footsteps coming back inside and Isis looked Phoenix dead in the eyes. "You have to say something to him." Her tone was back to normal, no longer relaxed like it was before and Phoenix knew she couldn't push her luck much more, she didn't want to lose Isis, she was the only girl she could talk to after all.

"Fine, I'll try." Isis nodded, smiling inwardly and walking out of the common room to go and get changed.

As Taiyou came back in, Phoenix drained the rest of the water from her glass and poured herself another. She leant against the counter as Taiyou placed his bowl and spoon into the sink for washing later.

"Look Taiyou-"

"Phoenix-" They both blushed as they had begun to speak at the same time, Phoenix bit her lip as she looked at him,

"Yeah?" He turned to lean against the counter like she was.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you on Valentine's Day, I don't know what came over me…"

"You didn't hurt me." Phoenix said, all too quickly, Taiyou looked sideways at her as she took another sip of water.

"I mean it, I'd never want to hurt you." She looked at him and he blushed, causing a slight pink tone to rise to her cheeks.

"That's good, because I don't intend on letting you do it again." There was a playfully threatening tone to her voice that made Taiyou unsure whether to be pleased or scared, however, he was soon to find out which he should be.

"Next year, talk to me before Valentine's Day…" With that she gave him a soft and gentle kiss on the cheek, which lasted a couple of seconds before gracefully flying out of the common room.

Taiyou nearly melted into the floor.

As Isis smiled at herself in pride of her work that morning she found herself at her door, in which she found someone in front of, snoring loudly in his own unique way. Isis found herself smiling softly, and then when she realised this she scowled coldly.

She coughed, there was no response. She coughed louder, still no response. There was only one thing left to do, so Isis clicked her fingers and icy cool water dumped itself onto Zeru's head, causing him to wake up instantly, gasping and shivering.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Zeru said, slightly louder than intended as the shock died down. Isis raised a brow at him.

"You were asleep in front of my door." Zeru looked at her, then over his shoulder at the door.

"…Oh…" Isis typed the code in to open the door and Zeru moved a side, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Look Isis, I really am sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Isis stepped into her room, turning back to answer him as she stepped over the threshold.

"If you knew that, then my fun would stop." She flashed a cheeky smile for all of half a millisecond before closing the door and allowing the grin to come back full force as Zeru stood on the other side of the door, slightly confused.

As Taiyou managed to recover his composure, Zeru came into the common room, sitting at the breakfast bar, still puzzled.

"Girls are so weird! I mean, I've never met anything so complicated!" He looked up at Taiyou, who only seemed to have just snapped back to reality.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Zeru put it down to Taiyou just being tired.

"Yeah! Girls, they're so complicated!" Taiyou managed to regain the remains of his composure quickly enough to reply,

"Yeah. Oh well, it makes things more interesting." Taiyou replied with a smile to himself as Zeru banged his head on the breakfast bar in frustration. Yep, complicated, but definitely a lot more interesting.

**LOL. I love this story, just makes me all giggly when I read it LOL. Anyway, stay tuned for more chapters coming your way... As soon as I write them!**


	2. Almost

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Sleepover madness – Almost...

Isis POV

She wouldn't admit it to just anyone, but Zeru managed to hurt her on Valentine's Day, so deeply that it had shocked even herself. She'd slowly realised that she liked him back, but that didn't mean she had to do anything about it. Zeru would pester her until the cows came home, or so she'd thought, that was until she'd spoken to Phoenix at their sleep over.

"…_If you don't say anything he'll give up… He'll give up eventually…"_

Something about those words had stuck with her and it continued to puzzle her at why her mind considered them so significant. Zeru seemed to love annoying her, he barely let up on it, he thought that by trying to 'woo' her he was annoying her; he wouldn't give up on that, surely?

Zeru POV

He'd hurt her; he knew that, the slap, hell the look on her face told him that. How had he managed to hurt her anyway? All the advances he'd made, she'd knocked back, so she couldn't like him could she? No.

Yet he couldn't get the glimpses he'd caught of her smallest smiles at him, the slight blushes, the sideways glances that he'd caught, was there something there or not?

"Just give up dude, you're wasting your time." He sighed at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled briefly at himself, before running a hand through his mess of silvery blonde hair. He would've bothered to try and brush it if he wasn't so wrapped up in his own little world. It was then that his stomach growled loudly and he grinned nervously at himself in the mirror as if it'd happened in front of a room full of Titans… That had been seriously embarrassing.

Isis POV

She sat in the common room, eating her apple slices absentmindedly. After the third one that she'd nearly stuck up her nose by accident she decided to try and stop thinking long enough to safely consume the fruit.

What if he did give up on her? What then? She wasn't going to say anything, hell no. That wasn't her. But if he truly gave up on her? Did she like him enough to put her dignity on the line? Did she like him enough to swallow her pride and wade in feet first?

Zeru POV

He wasn't in the mood for flying, he could barely lift himself up off the ground. He was too tired and too fed up to bother anymore. As he walked wearily to the common room, listening to the soft thump of his foot steps along the corridor.

The door seemed to slide open with the same none existent enthusiasm that he felt as he wandered into the common room to get himself some cereal, hopefully the kind that was overloaded in sugar to cheer himself up.

That's when he spotted her, sitting on the sofa, eating apple slices as the sunlight from the outside door played across her locks of shiny ice blue hair. It was because of this that he poured the majority of his cereal onto the counter and narrowly missed pouring the milk all down his front and over his socks. He kicked himself mentally and sat at the breakfast counter to eat his breakfast, trying desperately hard not to go bright red with embarrassment.

Isis POV

She'd heard someone come in, prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was and when she didn't hear his usual 'swoosh'ing noise she thought she was safe. But she watched him out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he looked really down. For one thing, he wasn't flying which was always a dead giveaway. Second, he wasn't grinning that 'Zeru' grin of his, which was definitely not a good sign. Third of all, it wasn't like Zeru to waste food by missing his bowl. Something was definitely up.

She argued with herself mentally as to whether she should say something, but she found herself speaking before she'd fully thought it through.

"Good morning Ze." She'd even used a tone that she cursed herself for. It wasn't the same ice cold, sword like tone she used, but softer, perhaps even concerned.

Zeru POV

"Morning." He replied glumly, munching on more of his cereal. She'd sounded different then, maybe even concerned about him. _'Nah.'_ He thought, before pushing the floating pieces of cereal around in the milk like boats on a lake.

Isis POV

No cheery good morning back? No joke or funny remark? No attempt to sweep her off her feet? What was wrong with him? Had he given up on her? No, he couldn't have surely? Phoenix couldn't be right? Could she?

She looked at the slight reflection of herself in the bottom of her bowl. _'Say something you pig headed idiot! Just something simple, nothing major. Go on say something!'_ But every time she tried to speak she found she lost the words, along with the ability to talk. That's when Zeru took her by surprise.

Regular POV

"Isis," She closed her mouth to stop herself from looking like a gaping fish and managed to muster a sound that sounded like 'mmhmm'. "I'm sorry I hurt you, on V. Day, you do know that right?" Isis could feel his eyes upon her and she didn't know whether to smile or cry.

"Sure I do Ze." She could practically feel his joy at that, which made her smile… Almost…

Zeru POV

He grinned broadly, munching on his cereal with a smile on his face. He'd almost given up on her then… Almost…

**Yay! Another update :) Anyway, same as usual, read rate and review, check my friend StarFire Fury's fics and look out for another update near you :)**


	3. Taiyou's Diary entry that night

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

**Well thanks for the review jjayno1, glad you liked it. The characters are better explained in my other stories (the ones with Teen Titans in anyway) glad you didn't get too confused though. Zeru does sound like he's confused a lot doesn't he? Hadn't noticed that before lol. Zeru is a complicated little cookie, as you'll see if you read my other stories, but anyway, the main reason for this page is the next chapter :) As you can see by the title, it is Taiyou's Diary entry for that night. Well duh Genius. Anyway, enjoy :) ;)**

**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**

**_Sleepover madness – Taiyou's diary entry that night_**

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I let Zeru and Li talk me into spying on the girls, got to be one of my weaker moments there.

But that's not what's really cutting me up, what's really cutting me up is what _she_ said what Phoe said. She'd been jealous when Cupid had bewitched us or whatever you call it. I don't know what came over me. I know I've said it before, but I could hear everything I was saying and yet, on the inside I was screaming at myself to shut up. I'd hoped that Phoe had realised that I didn't mean a word of anything I said to Cupid, but from the conversation we heard tonight I guess she didn't.

Isis said she knew Phoenix had been hurt. I never realised that I'd hurt her. I didn't think she liked me, I mean, we're just good friends, but I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted more. The way she spoke tonight, it seemed that ship has sailed.

If she did ever like me as more than a friend, then she doesn't now. I'm angry at myself now that I know I hurt her, I'd never want to hurt one of my friends, especially not Phoe, I'd never want to hurt Phoe.

But I guess you know that don't you Diary, seen as it seems the whole Tower knows, well that's what Li and Zeru seemed to suggest, sounds like me and Phoenix are the only ones who won't admit it – Stupid really.

I dunno Diary. Everything's so mixed up. If she liked me, why wouldn't she let me anywhere near her on Valentine's Day? I'd gone to tell her how I felt after all, even if I did chicken out. I don't get it, where do I stand anyway?

That's simple you idiot: You hurt your best friend. You broke her heart, no matter how much she'll deny it you did so get over yourself, it's her you should be concerned about stupid, not the little guilt trip you've got going on.

That's it. No matter how awkward it is I have to talk to her. I have to tell her that I didn't mean to hurt her, explain myself. It's the only thing I can do to try and put things right…

And I will, first thing in the morning… When she's still asleep and has no large pointy things anywhere near her…

**Hope you like it, I will update as soon as I come up with another chapter. So for now, rate, review, read my other stories and read Starfire Fury's fics - Go on I dare you.**


End file.
